Friends and Lovers
by AvngAngl
Summary: What happens Next after the office.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope CBS is still ignoring my pleas to take over their story lines, so I don't own them…..yet!

A/N: This is a sequel to Favors and Friends. And will definitely be rated M….

_**Friends and Lovers**_

Aaron and JJ had walked out of the BAU together. There wasn't too many people around, mostly cleaning people and Gina their receptionist. The team had done what JJ told them and went home. As he guided JJ to his SUV Hotch noticed a note tucked under his windshield wiper. Ever the gentleman he opened the passenger door for JJ and kissed her deeply but briefly before closing her door and going around to the driver side. He grabbed the note and slid lithely behind the wheel. He could feel JJ's eyes on him. He took a brief glance in her direction and saw the hunger and need hidden within her dark blue eyes.

"Keep those looks up and we're not getting home tonight" he chuckled at her.

"What…." She cried innocently "I'm just admiring the cleanliness of your vehicle"

"JJ…." He chuckled "You'd make a rotten poker player, because your facial expressions give you away so easily."

"Ok and? I can't admire my lovers body every now and again." She dared him.

"OH I'm more than happy to have you admire my body. However, I would much rather you did so while we were naked in bed." Aaron snickered at her and watched her blush deep deep red. "How's that for honesty babe"

"Ummm ok then… What's the note say" JJ tried to change the subject as the heat again began to build in her core.

Aaron opened the note and scanned its contents. It took him a couple of minutes to comprehend what was written before howling in laughter. JJ jumped in her seat at his reaction.

"What…. What's so funny…? What's the note say?" JJ demanded.

Aaron handed the note to JJ unable to speak from laughing so hard.

JJ looked at the note and read:

_Dear Aaron and JJ,_

_ Hope this note finds you both well and on your way to either home for some hot wild sex. Aaron attached below please find the receipt for the box of condoms I'm placing in your nightstand draw and the duplicate box I'm placing in JJ's nightstand draw. There should be enough for the two of you to last at least the night. And if by chance you don't bother with them. Well "Uncle Dave" has a nice ring to it._

_ JJ, you both deserve to be happy. Don't worry Pen and Emily have the boys and are on their way to my place for a night of fun and games. I have the room and the boys both love Mudgie so it's a win win for everyone. _

_ I've spoken to the team and we agree that if we see either of you within 48 hours of this note we're going to do things evil to you both. Hell even Reid is calculating how many times you both can actually cum in 48 hours. BTW Aaron I do believe that boy thinks you're some sort of god or something because man if you can go as long as he's predicting even I'm going to be impressed! _

_ Now I know you both can't be expected to do nothing but screw like rabbits for 48 hours so I have taken the precaution of making sure food is delivered regularly to your door. Of course I will be finding out which door that should be. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Please be advised that Dragon Lady is out of the office until Monday, so no worries there for a while. _

_ Anyway I've rambled enough for an old man and have every intention of using my bottle of scotch to conjure up the mental images of what you two will be doing. Be well my friends, we are all happy for you both. Oh and additionally when we picked the boys up and told them that you two would be spending time alone together they both jumped for joy and screamed 'FINALLY'._

_All my love_

_Dave_

JJ shook her head in shock. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry over Dave's complete honesty. Although knowing Spence and his calculations the idea of proving his theories about Aaron's stamina were definitely intriguing. She looked to Aaron for his input and he just smiled seductively back at her. She blushed again.

Aaron chuckled lightly at seeing her blush he took her hand and wound his fingers through hers softly telling her "I love it when you blush because of me." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"So what do we do? Your house or mine?" she asked saucily.

"Mine, if you don't mind." He chuckled

She looked at him quizzically. He answered way too fast for her liking. Watching her he knew she was questioning his request so he explained.

"First I have a king sized bed, you have a double. Secondly I have a master bathroom with a garden tub and very large roman shower, you have a standard bathroom in the hall. And finally, and most importantly I have a private house with no neighbors nearby, so we don't have to worry that someone will hear you or me for that matter when we scream in ecstasy."

JJ digested what he just said mulling all his points over in her mind when she looked into his eyes leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before saying "Can't argue with you on the noise level." They both laughed hardily.

Aaron put the SUV in reverse and pulled out of the FBI parking lot. He and JJ held hands the entire drive to his house. It took about 20 minutes before they pulled into the driveway of a huge beautiful brick colonial on a cul de sac.

JJ gazed in wonder at his home "This is your house?" she breathed

"Yep, sure is. I bought it years ago. Hailey never liked it. It wasn't modern enough for her. But I could never bring myself to get rid of it. I fell in love with it then and still love it. It's big I know but it's comfortable. I've had a decorator help me redesign some things from the original old house but mostly I kept the character the same. Come on I'll give you the grand tour" He had walked around to help her out of the SUV. Taking her hand they walked up the immaculate front lawn to the large oaken front door.

"Wow" JJ exclaimed when they entered the house. The beautiful marble entranceway took her breath away. She scanned around and noticed immediately that the house wasn't decorated as a typical bachelor pad. She looked up at Hotch. He simply smiled at her and said 'decorator when I moved back in'. He walked her from room to room. First he showed her the parlor which was large yet cozy with overstuffed couches and a large square wooden coffee table. All this framed a huge marble fireplace and showed signs of definite use. Aaron next took her next to the dining room. There was another fireplace in this room as well as a large mahogany table which sat at least 10 0r 12 people comfortably. The only other furniture in this room was a matching hutch that held what looked to be some very fine china 'my mother's' Aaron answered before she could ask. The table also held a beautiful silver candelabra that she believed was also his mother's at one time. Next they entered the kitchen. It was massive. One end held an entire working kitchen complete with restaurant grade appliances. The other side held a massive family room with an absolutely huge leather sectional set in front of an equally massive fireplace. The fireplace was surrounded by an oaken mantle and above the mantle was the largest flat screen TV she'd ever seen. She turned back to Aaron in awe. He was pulling a bottle of wine out of the frig and pouring two glasses. He had already taken off his suit jacket and tie and placed them across the back of one of the island barstools.

"Just think of the Redskins games we can watch on that" he smiled handing her her glass of wine.

"Trust me I am. I am." She twirled around and looked back into his eyes "This is so beautiful Aaron."

"I'm glad you like it JJ. I have to admit I've always imagined you in this house." He dipped his head to steal a kiss. "There's a lot more to see." He took her hand in his. He opened the French doors in the family room and walked her outside onto the covered patio. There she saw a sitting area with a couple of outdoor sofas and chairs. A BBQ area complete with outdoor kitchen. Her gazed was caught by soft LED lights coming from the back yard. He walked her towards the lights and her eyes drank up what was the largest pool she had ever seen. The entire circumference of the pool was bathed in white light along the terra cotta walkway. The pool itself was lit from the bottom with lights that were changing colors, from red, to blue, to white to green. Hotch let go of her hand and walked to a panel on the wall. Next thing JJ realized was that there was soft music playing as he rejoined her by the pool. She looked around and took in the rest of the backyard full of green grass and a huge child's play area.

"Aaron?" she was breathless from taking all this in. "This is amazing."

Aaron set his glass down on one of the pool tables. He took her glass from her hand and it followed to the table. He then pulled her into a tight embrace dipping his lips towards hers. His tongue gliding across her smooth lips gently demanding entrance to her moist mouth. He heard her moan with the pleasure of their kiss, as her mouth opened to his. God she was amazing he thought. So hot, so wet so willing. He wasn't prepared for the sensations that shot through him when her tongue met his in the battle for control of the kiss. He lost his ability to breath at this sensual assault. He broke away from her mouth, bringing his lips to reign soft kisses along her lithe neck, stopping to nibble her ear delicately. He was lost totally in her scent and smell. And from the moans she was making she was right with him. He had to stop himself or else he was going to take her right then and there like an animal during the rut. He pulled away slowly. Looking down at her kiss swollen lips he leaned his forehead to hers holding her tighter and whispered "I want to make love to you the right way Jennifer. Not like a rutting teenager"

JJ sucked in a breath at his words. How wonderful he was to be thinking of her and not his own needs. No man had ever treated her like that before. She didn't think she could love him more then she already did. But with those simple heart felt words her love for him grew tenfold. She placed her right hand on his heart. She took a deep breath and with all the love in her heart she said

"I love you Aaron. For now and forever"

Aaron gasped at her words. Every wall and every barrier he had put up since his relationship with Hailey came crumbling down in that instance of her declaration of love. He couldn't remember when his heart felt so light and free. He knew he loved her. He knew he had held back saying the words for fear of them causing another woman to feel like Hailey had at the end of their marriage. But standing here with her in his arms. Her declaration of love for him. He didn't care about the past pain. He just knew he needed her forever in his life. Without her he was only existing with her he was alive. The realization hit him like a brick wall crashing on his head, so without a hesitation at all in his voice or body he looked directly into JJ's eyes and said

"I love you too Jennifer. For now and forever."

His lips crashed down on hers again. This time there was no stopping. He wanted her, he loved her and she him. Tonight would be the perfect melding of each to the other. They became one in touch and feel. Her fingers working the buttons of his shirt his working the zipper of her skirt. She pulled the shirt off quickly and ran her hands across his broad chest, his muscles rippled under her touch and his breath caught in his throat at her touch. Her hands worked down to his pants, undoing his belt and throwing it to the ground along with his shirt. He stopped her for a moment and pulled away from her as he lifted her top over her head revealing her pert creamy breasts nestled in her black lace bra. 'My god' he groaned as a hand came up and cupped a creamy mound. He looked into her eyes again and breathlessly asked "may I". It came out more of a plea for sanity. JJ simply nodded her acceptance of his desire as his raven black head bowed to her chest and his mouth sought out her hard nipples.

"ohhhhhhhh Aaron" she moaned loudly as his mouth began suckling her breasts. One of his hands reached up and released the clasp of her bra allowing the filmy material to float to the grass with the other clothes. Again he began suckling and kneading her breasts. The electric current coursing between the two lovers was palpable. As he lavished his attention on her breasts JJ worked her hands into his pants. Her fingers undoing the button and zipper allowing his pants to fall down around his ankles. He deftly moved them to be free of the offending puddle of clothing. JJ couldn't believe the sensations his mouth was creating in her. She had never been made to feel like this. God if he kept up what he was doing she was going to cum before he even entered her. And she knew she wanted his big swollen cock throbbing inside her hot core again. JJ placed her hand on his cock through his boxers. He groaned loudly at the touch. Pulling her tighter to his need he lifted his mouth from her breast and told her "I need you Jennifer, I need to feel you, taste you, be inside of you".

"Yessss Aaron. Oh god yes..." JJ moaned the thought of his mouth and tongue licking and sucking her core driving her even further to the edge.

Hotch shook his head clear briefly and in that moment of clarity his scooped his mostly naked lover into his arms and swiftly walked back into the house and up the stairs. Kicking open the last door down the hallway, JJ became vaguely aware of his bedroom, and the massive bed centered on one wall. Hotch laid her down on the bed, stepping away to divest himself of his boxers and pull her panties off in one swift motion. She felt rather then saw him kneel at the foot of the bed, placing his hands on her hips he pulled her to the edge in one swift motion. She shivered as his breath caressed her core. She held her breath as his head dipped to taste her womanhood. Screaming her desire for this JJ dragged a ragged breath into her bursting lungs.

"Oh my god Aaron" she whimpered plaintively. She only got back his moans of pleasure as he continued to lick her drenched folds. Every drop of her juice driving him deeper and deeper toward their erotic release. Her continuous groans and screams of pleasure fueling him to drive one finger then another deep into her core. Her hips bucked up to the meet the assault of his fingers fucking her. She wasn't going to make it much longer. She began begging Aaron for release. 'Please, I need to feel you inside of me' she begged. He groaned wanting to do as she begged but also wanting to feel her let go over his mouth and fingers. He needed to know he could do this to her. His mind raced with the heady feeling of satisfying this woman he loved so much with just his mouth and fingers. He needed to let her know what he wanted to do to her. "Let go Jen, I want to taste all of you as you let go for me"

She was whimpering in need at his ministrations she wanted to feel him inside of her but she also wanted to feel his mouth bring on her orgasm. She wasn't sure how long she rode his tongue and fingers but soon she was feeling that familiar pulsating starting in her groin and spreading outwards. She knew she had to let him know she was on the verge of release.

"Aaron… Oh Aaron…. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum baby" she cried.

"Let go Jen" he mumbled into the silken hair covering her womanhood.

His words were the last barrier holding her back. Her orgasm came over her hard and dominating making her scream loudly as wave after waved of pleasure washed over her. She wasn't aware that as her orgasm began Aaron had removed his mouth and covered her body with his. As she was riding the downward spiral of her orgasm she heard him cry out "My turn", as he thrust his entire length deep into her hot wetness. His action made her throw her head back and scream her happiness as well as it made her buck her hips to meet his slow steady thrusts.

"I'm not going to hold on long Jen, I can't you're too hot and wet. And I need you desperately" Aaron cried out as small waves of pleasure washed over him after each thrust. He grabbed her leg moving it up to his shoulder locking it there so she couldn't move but he had even better access to her core. His thrusts became harder and faster. She met him thrust for thrust. Both their bodies screaming for release.

"Aaron…. Ohh god Aaron" she cried out again "I'm gonna cum again baby, I'm gonna cum again. Cum with me. Please cum with me." She began panting heavy as her next orgasm began deep within her belly.

"Oh god Jennifer…. I can't stop it… I… have….to…Ohhhhhhhhhhh god" he thrust one more time hard and screamed loudly as they climaxed together. His thrusts lessened as her body drained the last of him deep inside her. Their breathing was ragged and uneven, their hearts beating swiftly together. Aaron rolled slightly so he didn't collapse on top of her completely and gathered her up into his strong arms, snuggling his head at the base of her neck. There they lay for awhile gathering their strength before either uttered a word.

Aaron spoke first. "Jayje" he called to her.

"Hmmmmmmm" she mumbled back. He laughed sweetly.

"I love You" he declared firmly

JJ rolled onto her elbow to look into his eyes. She smiled at him and replied "I love you too Aaron"

He hugged her again and said "Remind me NOT to kill Rossi now." They both laughed. He was feeling a bit playful when he said "Umm I haven't shown you the rest of the house."

She laughed. She loved this side of Aaron Hotchner. The playful romantic loving side of him. Oh she loved his commitment to the BAU and the victims and the team because she understood that side of him too. But this, this felt so right.

"I guess you better get me something to wear if we're leaving this bed, because babe my clothes are all downstairs scattered on your lawn." Her voice was like a tinkling bell

Aaron rolled and got up off the bed. Unashamed of his nakedness in front of her he walked to his armoire and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He flipped it to her giggling that that should just about cover her up. He pulled a pair of workout pants and another t-shirt out for himself. Going back to the bed he put his hand out to her and when she placed her hand in his he pulled her up against him. Stealing another kiss he said to her "Come on woman I'm hungry."

On the way downstairs Aaron showed her the other four bedrooms on this floor. He explained that he used one for an office and one was Jack's room. Off of Jack's room there was a connecting bathroom to another bedroom and also a large wooden spiral staircase that led to a play room on the third level. The bedroom attached to Jack's bathroom was a mirror image of Jack's in size but this one was decorated in blues and greens. There was no furniture in this room either. Aaron watched JJ as she took in the expanse of his house. He wanted to tell her that the attached bedroom would be perfect for Henry, as he and Jack could share the bathroom and playroom but still have their own space. But, he held back from those comments at least for now. He then showed JJ the spare bathroom upstairs and the fifth bedroom which he had set up as a workout space. They headed back downstairs and he showed her yet another guest bath and a spare bedroom for guests attached to the garage entrance. Once they were back in the kitchen the grand tour pretty much done, JJ began to rummage through his food supplies. She didn't find much but did find eggs and fixings for omelets, which she promptly began to make for them. Aaron had gone outside to retrieve their discarded clothing and wine glasses. He poured them each a fresh glass of wine and together they sat at the island eating their meal.

"Geez Jen, this is delicious" Aaron complimented his omelet.

"Hey, I'm a Pennsylvania girl and there isn't a whole lot to do there but learn how to cook" she giggled.

"Trust me babe I will never dis PA again" and he stuffed another mouthful of omelet into his mouth.

"You better not Hotchner" JJ joked.

Once they were done eating and JJ had cleaned up the two lovers went into the family room and snuggled on the couch. Aaron turned the TV on and handed the controller to JJ so she could flip channels. They were content. And as some silly show she had picked to watch came on the big screen he realized that he had everything he could ever ask for in JJ. She was not only his Friend but his Lover as well, and he had the next 48 hours to convince her to stay forever.

CMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCM

Author's note: Hope you all like this little story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm going to be working on Truth and Justice some more. But I will get back to these oneshots.


End file.
